Separated and Isolated
by Surging Blade
Summary: Padme made a devastating statement after child-birth. Luke was sent to a different planet, remembering his mothers last words, his birth. Everything.
1. A Mother's Last Wish

A loud cry split the air.

Padme Amidala gasped in pain as she forced a child out of her womb, it's cries becoming quieter. "Shhh, it's going to be fine." said Obi-wan Kenobi trying to calm the distressed senator who was crying in pain as he took the baby from the medical droid.

"It's a boy, and a quiet one at that." Obi-wan laughed softly as Padme looked up at the now silent infant, thinking of a name to give her son.

"Luke" she decided reaching out for the baby, wanting to hold him in her arms. Obi-wan carefully handed the newly named Luke to his mother who could hold in one arm easily, he was so small. The former queen of Naboo held her silent child with tenderness. With a happy sigh, the exhausted parent place her new progeny on her chest, the baby's head resting over her heart and lovingly stroked the fragile newborns head. Another scream came from Padme as her second child began its journey out of her womb. The bearded Jedi gently snatched Luke out of the mothers arms, for fear the she might unintentionally crush him in her pain.

After many minutes filled with screams of pain and attempts to calm the woman giving birth for the second time in those minutes the second baby was held in the medical droids servos. Carefully placing Luke in his mother arms the battle worn Jedi master Obi-wan Kenobi lifted Luke's new twin sibling out of the droids servos, holding the baby in front of Padme so she see it and translated the droids sounds

"It's a girl." He spoke softly so not to alarm the twins and their mother, whose breath was extremely laboured as she next spoke.

"Leia... Her name... is Leia" the now mother of two's voice was faint now, fading.

**Padme's POV**

All I knew was excruciating pain as I gave birth to my children, both Luke and Leia who was slightly larger that Luke. The cause of their birth a month and a half early was because my beloved husband Anakin, who had turned to the dark side of the force and massacred countless Jedi, be they younglings, padawans, Knights or masters excluding a handful he missed including the two near me: Yoda and Obi-wan Kenobi, had tried to kill me in anger by choking me with the force until his former master Obi-wan stopped him

'So this is what it is to die' I though, feeling my energy fading and my ties to the world of the living loosen. Slowly but surely the force that the Jedi believed in and wielded was claiming my life so I chose to force my last words out now.

**Third person again**

"Obi-wan" Padme's voice was faint and faraway now.

"Yes Padme." Replied said Jedi looking down at the frail woman who held her twin children to her chest, who curled up, listening to her heartbeat.

"Since I won't have the chance to raise them so..." But she was cut off.

"WHAT." Demanded Obi-wan, "What do you mean you won't get raise them, you..." The aged warrior staggered as realisation overcame him "You don't mean. You can't die, Naboo needs you, THEY need you. He exclaimed pointing at the babies.

"You say I can't die, yet if that if that is so why have I felt like I was dieing my whole life. Tell me that Obi-wan. Tell me why."

Obi-wan had no answer to that heart wrenching speech the woman before him, who had always seen the light in the darkness no matter how great it was, had rasped out.

"True Luke and Leia will need me and I will never get to raise them, I will leave behind a family I'll never know." Padme paused in grief but continued, "That's why they will need each other so keep.. them to..to..together...please."

Suddenly she began violently coughing, blood trickling from her lips. Padme wiped some of the blood on her fingers and drew a straight line on each of Leia's cheeks and would have have drawn a line down Luke's forehead but her heart finally gave out.

From the point on Luke's forehead his mothers trigger and middle fingers dragged down his face, down the left side of his little nose continuing to the bottom of his chin where her fingers slipped off.

**Luke's POV**

I was curled up alongside my other half on out mothers chest while she was talking to some other person but she started doing something strange with her chest and a red thing came out of her mouth. Mummy made lines on my over half's face with the red thing and started to do the same to me. But that was when I felt her heart beat its last. I was numb from shock as her fingers slide down my face slipping of past my chin and fell on her chest, motionless.

I wept as me and my other half were lifted of Mummy's chest as I saw her tear streaked face, eyes closed.

Little did I know that sight would haunt my dreams for the rest of my life.

**(An: what did you think all and any ****_helpful_**** comments/criticisms are welcome.**

**Luke's 'other half' is his twin Leia. I wrote it like that because he's a baby so yeah.**

**I wrote this chapter based off of the theme song** Padme's Song - Sad Star Wars Song and Nickelbacks song 'lullaby'.

**Love it? Hate it? Review it whatever your opinion is. **


	2. A New Home

After Padme had died, a funeral had been held on Naboo. It was a short ceremony, in which her body was sent down the streets of her home planet and taken to the morgue in a funeral capsule.

As this was happening, her children, Luke and Leia were aboard a ship headed to Alderan the home world of Bail Organa, a close friend of the deceased mother of the children, whose fate was to be decided.

"Separated, the children must be. Harder to find one than two, for the Emperor it would be." Yoda stated as soon as the meeting to decide the best course of action regarding the twins had commenced.

"Master Yoda, as wise as that may be, should their mothers last wish not be respected?" questioned Obi-wan, not one to ignore a dying wish if he could. "Besides if they are separated and one of them finds out we ignored their mothers' last words, surely even if one saw it your way, the other would give in to their anger and start down the path of the dark side."

"Obi-wan is correct." Started Bail voicing his opinion, "The children will not obey any instruction given by those they have no respect for, it is simply a child's' nature, not to mention their mother was extremely stubborn when she set her mind to something."

"Make valid points, you do. Still separated they must be, for their own safety, it is." Stated Yoda.

"Very well Master Jedi." the senator of Alderan conceded, "I shall take the girl, my wife and I have always wanted a daughter. She will well protected on Alderan."

"In turn, I must take the boy, Luke, to a planet where he will never be found by the Empire." said the Jedi knight, tired from his battle in the fires of Mustafar.

"Tatooine perhaps, hmm" suggested the green elfish Jedi master, who was approaching nine hundred years old.

"No, I was thinking of Dathomeir actually." Replied Obi-wan, getting up from his seat, and walking to the door."

"Dathomeir, you've gone mad Kenobi, that dark place is said to be home to witches and savage, beast-like men." exclaimed Bail.

"Precisely."

And with that the determined Jedi walked away to fetch Luke from his crib and prepare him for travel.

* * *

><p>Obi-wan sighed in relief as he landed a ship he had bought on Nal Hutta in a small clearing in the twisted trees that grew over most of Dathomeir, thanking the force that the ship hadn't been a ripoff one way bucket of bolts. Pausing to pick up Luke from his makeshift crib in the cargo hold of the ship the Jedi, now wearing a brown hooded robe, walked out into the dark forest.<p>

The further into the forest Obi-wan ventured, the quieter Luke became until he was completely silent and his breathing was the only sound coming from the tranquil infant. The bearded warrior was confused, from what he knew, babies weren't normally silent but tried to make as much noise as they can to attract attention. 'Probably a temporary silence' he thought dismissing it.

As the middle aged man strained his eyes peering into the forest, he saw a faint green glow in the distance. 'There it is.' He shuddered inwardly at the sight of the obvious massacre all around him, dead Night Sisters sprawled on the earth and off-lined battle droids littered the place.

Without warning a comet of green mist burst from the forest and began to circle him, mostly clouding his vision, as a figure, robed in dark red, manifested behind him.

"Why have you come to Dathomeir Kenobi?" intoned a voice that portrayed power and wisdom.

Obi-wan hesitated then replied.

"I have come seeking assistance only you can provide, Mother Talzin."

* * *

><p>"As well hidden as the boy would be on Dathomeir, Master Kenobi was mistaken to take him there." argued Bail Organa clearly annoyed by Obi-wan's choice of planet to take Luke.<p>

"Unorthodox, Obi-wan's choice may have been, but be found, young Skywalker will not." countered Yoda as the ship approached the planet he had chosen for his exile.  
>"If the choice was unorthodox or not, the witches of Dathomeir do not help and neither do the horned men that reside there either for that matter." complained the irritated senator.<p>

"If only complain you will, then listen I shall not." Yoda stated jumping into the escape pod he had commandeered for his descent to Dagobah and pressed the launch button.

* * *

><p>After receiving Luke from Kenobi and being told his name, parentage and story, Mother Talzin, with little Luke disappeared into green mist and reappeared in the hidden home of the night sisters, all the while thinking of which sister to entrust Luke's upbringing to. 'Preferably one not fooled by Kenobi's lies' she thought, going over every night sister individually in her mind as she carried Luke to the main chamber she finally deciding on the right night sister to give Luke to.<p>

'Yes, _she_ will most certainly do.' Talzin decided with absolute certainty. Summoning the sisters, the leader of the witch coven gently place the silent infant on the ground and waited patiently. When all the sisters had come running into the chamber and assembled in a horseshoe shape she began to explain to them.

"This infant is the future of the Galaxy, sisters. But he shall require a strong upbringing and even stronger willed teachers. As such I have chosen one of you to raise him, however he shall be taught by all of us." Talzin pointed at oldest of the assembled, "You shall be the one to raise this child, sister. Your unique talents will be instrumental to his childhood and training."

"I give you my word, Mother, the boy will be ready for his destiny." declared Asajj Ventress with the utmost determination.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think. I wrote this in response to the helpful reviews I got so here it is.<br>**

**In case any of you are wondering I will upload a new chapter every Friday so you know when to expect a new chapter.**

**Luke is not going to believe Obi-wan's lies in this story and he will be able to feel Leia across the Force from the beginning and she won't be so downplayed either.**

**Question: how old was Luke at the beginning of 'A New Hope'? say in comments please**


	3. Finding the Lost

The sounds of battle echoed throughout the chamber as teacher and student clashed.

Luke was blindfolded while he fought Ventress in the training chamber of his home, forced to rely on his other senses. The lesson of the exercise was to teach him to fight without his eyes, for if he was a battle where he couldn't see, he could use the Force to guide his movements.

Luke had, of course, already mastered the art of fighting with restrictions years ago but it was the most important of the rules he was raised by, that he never stop honing his skills, to avoid being out of practice against strong opponents, such as the emperor's apprentice, Darth Vader.

Weaving around a blood red lightsaber aimed at his chest, Luke took his chance, grabbing his teachers wrist, ripping the laser blade from Ventress' hand and thrust it at her.** (****AN: Luke's fighting style is similar to Darth Mauls when he fought on Mandalor.) **The two warriors exchanged lightning fast blows with the crimson swords, neither gaining the advantage until Luke head-butted the dathomirian woman, kicked her lightsaber out of her hand and blasted her against the wall with pale yellow Force Lighting.

"Yield?" He asked pointing the lightsaber at her. Ventress sighed and admitted defeat, "I yield."

Luke took off the blindfold and helped his teacher up returning her lightsaber to her.

"Your control with Force Lightning has come far." His mentor continued as she summoned her other lightsaber from the floor.

"I practised." The quiet human replied walking away.

Luke's clothes were similar to the Zabrack Nightbrothers who lived on the far side of Dathomeir, he wore a dark grey open chest shirt, metal bracers, armoured boots and dark grey leggings and battle skirt. (**AN: think Darth Maul's upper body when he was on Mandalor with Savage's bracers and Savage's lower body but smaller and Luke wearing it.)**

He possessed five lightsabers' in total, Savage's double ended one and Maul's two lightsabers' which had been retrieved by Mother Talzin, and his own, which locked together to form a saber-staff, otherwise called a double-sided lightsaber.

Luke's lightsabers were identical, metal cylinders with a small ignition button halfway down and three small blades that extended one and a third inches past the hilt. The blades were a pure white, to show he was held no alignment to the Jedi nor the sith.

Every year Obi-wan Kenobi would visit to 'check up on him' so Luke displayed no major Force powers and none of his other skills. Ventress and Mother Talzin made warned him not fall for Obi-wan's grandfather act. Hiding things from the old Jedi had been easy since he had learned deception at Ventress' knee. His guardian never came out of hiding when the old fool, as they both called him, was around.

Since he was five, Luke would spend the first two seasons with the Night Sisters and the other two with the Nightbrothers, though Ventress was always with him all year. When he was with the men Luke would join them in their daily exercises. First was the barefoot run five times round the perimeter of the village regardless if it was snowing or not. Then there was the rock climb to the top of the mountain in the centre of the open plain arena where Ventress had selected Savage Opress to be her champion years ago.

Lastly was the hand to hand combat training, in which for most of the first two seasons he was there, Luke was thrown around like no tomorrow. This lasted until the evening meal and recreational time filled the remaining time till sleep.

His first lightsaber had been Maul's original lightsaber which he trained with until he mastered three styles of combat with it, Shii-Cho had been his first style he learned, thus it came quickly to him. Later he learned to duel wield with Makashi using Mauls saber and the ancient Jedi sword won by the Sith Lord from Pre Visla. Luke had found this harder as he had to learn to compensate for the weaker block. The ability to attack in two ways at once, however, had more than made up for the difficulty of learning to block with two Sabres.

The form he enjoyed learning the most, however hard it was to master it, was the art of double ended lightsaber wielding. That was why he designed his lightsabers to be able to utilise single, double and two-sided forms of fighting. When he was ten years old completed the ritual the Jedi and Sith orders shared. The Gathering. He retrieved the two crystals that were to become the cores of his twin lightsabers from the crystal caves on Ilum and constructed the Sabres with the Force in the fires of Mustafar.

Through the nineteen years of his life, he remembered the death of his mother and the separation from his sister, whose name he knew to be Leia. He remembered the Jedi: Obi-wan Kenobi and Yoda, and how they had tried to bury his past. He was no Jedi, nor was he a Sith. He was the balance of the two.

He never forgave, and he never forgot.

**Time skip. (Three days)**

Luke retreated from his meditation when Ventress told him it was time he be allowed to explore the galaxy and asked him where he wanted to go.

"Where the answers to my past lie." He responded getting up and summoning his five lightsabers from the stand in front of his meditation mat. There was no bed in the room as Luke didn't sleep, as when he had had tried to sleep in the past he was haunted by the face of his dead mother, and the separation from his sister.

Despite his efforts to avoid the horrifying visions by meditating instead of sleeping, he was still haunted by the same visions but new ones emerged with time. He saw his mother being choked with the force, a battle on Mustafar between the old fool, when he was younger, and a dark Jedi called Anakin. He saw Kenobi sever all of the mans limbs but his right hand which, when Anakin caught fire, was revealed to be a prosthetic. He watched the bearded Jedi take the man's lightsaber and leave him to burn.

When they landed the volcanic world in his visions, Luke and Ventress explored what used to be a mining outpost. They found Neomoidian bones and destroyed battle droids from the Clone Wars era. When the pair looked at the droids and walls they saw lightsaber marks and there might as well have been 'Jedi was here' written all over it.

They went to all the planets that held significance to his parents and his past, such as Naboo, Genosis, Christophis and several others.

When they were on Naboo, Ventress had taken a laser pistol from the royal vault which had belonged to Padme. Luke had nearly broken down crying as he finally had a link to his mother.

Certainly he considered Ventress and the Night Sisters family, but they were more like siblings and Mother Talzin was like a grandmother to him. No one could or had tried to replace his mother.

When the pair landed on Tatooine they cam across a Jawa trading group. Ventress leant down slightly to whisper in Luke's ear,

"That gold protocol droid was made by your father and the blue and white astromech was his too."

"How can you tell?" The young Skywalker asked.

"I've seen that little droid with your father in his fighter and on the ground so many times it's impossible for me not to recognise him. And I have seen that following your mother around on when I was on Coruscant as a bounty hunter."

They took the droids Ventress had pointed out and walked back to ship and pried the tracker studs off the both of them. When the protocol droid called C3PO complained about not having an oil bath in a week, Ventress snapped at him.

"Shut it buzz-brain, just because you can communicate in I don't give a kriff how many forms of language and you're used to being pampered, doesn't mean you can whine about some oil bath. Complain again and I'll amputate you like I tried to do to your maker so many times when I was a Sith assassin!"

The next day the two found R2-D2 had left and chased him far into the Dune Sea Luke encountered 'Old Ben Kenobi'. Needless to say he wasn't pleased when he found that the astro-droid had been carrying a message from his sister too Kenobi.

'How many times have they deceived you Leia? How long have they feed you lies?' Luke wondered.

**AN: There we go, done. What did you think. Was that long enough for you?**

**Review.**


	4. Arrived

Luke was not impressed.

Not only did R2 have a message from his sister that he didn't know about before now but the old fool Kenobi was trying to pull the wool over his eyes yet again.

"This was your fathers Lightsaber. An elegant weapon but not as clumsy as a blaster. Your father wanted you to have it when you old enough." The old Jedi said in his grandfather act, trying to feed the 19 year old lies as he had before.

"You mean, his father, who you left to burn on Mustafar, Kenobi." His guardian was standing in the door way half concealed in the shadows.

"Ventress? What are you doing here?" Obi-wan asked quickly, clearly shocked that the Dathomirian woman was there.

"Making sure you don't try and tell Luke a pile of bantha crap like you obviously were just then, you lying gasbag!" Ventress snarled, no doubt thinking about gutting the Jedi right there and then.

"Lie? I would never lie to Luke, you've lost your mind in all those years in the darkness." He retorted. Obi-wan continued, "Luke, dear boy, do you really believe these ridiculous claims? This woman is clearly deranged and..." He never finished his sentence because he was blasted against the wall by hyper-charged forks of yellow lightning, Anakin's lightsaber was torn from the old mans hand by the Force.

Luke's eyes were blazing with fury as his twin lightsabers slid into his hands, igniting with an inhuman screaming, while the aged Jedi was tortured by the lightning that danced from the enraged boy's fingers with excruciating accuracy.

"DERANGED? You dare to call her deranged when she has raised me like her own little brother and spent years caring for me! You may think the fate of the universe is worth a few little white lies but my guardian always told me the truth, never lying once." The normally quiet human yelled, "I see through the deceptions of the Jedi, I don't fear the power of darkness, rather balance it with light and embrace them both. I would have been unable to see past the web of trickery were it not for the Night-Sisters and Mother Talzin. I am not blinded nor hindered by your Jedi restrictions. You see me as a means to an end but I see your blatant disregard for any wishes but you own, separating me and my sister for instance."

Luke released his Force Lightning assault and pointed the two laser-swords at Obi-wan. "As much as I want to separate your head from your body, I have a royal sibling to find so get up off your sorry rear and let's go." He spat.

**Time skip**

"The ship has been programmed to join up with the rebellions fleet and deliver a message so let's go you old fool." Ventress ordered. She didn't trust the Jedi so she forced him to lead the way to Mos Eisley spaceport so they could get a ship that wouldn't be traced back to them after they had rescued Leia. When the trio reached the cantina where bounty hunters were found, Obi-wan went off to find a pilot with a fast ship so they could get to Alderaan as fast as possible. Although she stayed with Luke, the Night-Sister kept an eye on the former Jedi Master.

There was a bit of a mess when a pair of outlanders started harassing the silent human.

"He doesn't like you." The pig-faced man said, pointing to his partner. Neither of the two from Dathomeir said a word.

"I don't like you either." Pig-face continued.

"We're sorry." Said Ventress sarcastically.

"Your dead!" The Outland scum yelled, pulling out a crudely built laser pistol and tried to shoot Luke. The dathomirian woman reached round Luke with lightning fast speed, severing the hand that held the gun and stabbing the outlanders with Anakin's lightsaber which she had snatched from Luke as she reached around him.

"We don't like to talk." Ventress said in the same manner she had when she gutted that bounty hunter in a bar years ago, handing Luke back the lightsaber.

After a while Obi-wan had found them a pilot with a ship. The human was Han Solo and the wookie was Chewbacca. They were walking to the ship with Artoo and Threepio, when Luke noticed imperial stormtroopers following them a way off. He nudged Ventress with his elbow and she nodded.

When the group reached the Millennium Falcon the clones were running to keep up. Luke pulled out his mothers royal Nubian laser pistol and shot some of the imperial troops as he backed up the ramp. The ship took off and they entered hyperspace, headed to Alderaan.

The Dathomeir pair watched Chewie and R2-D2 play a game on an old holo-board. When Han made a comment about wookies ripping people's arms off when they lose a game, the pair decided to get some sabre practice done.

When the Falcon arrived at Alderaan they saw a massive grey Sphere near the planet.

**Death Star bridge**

**Leia**

"Admiral, a ship has just exited hyperspace near the planet. It matches the one that got past our Star destroyer at Tatooine. Several of the escape pods have been launched as well." An officer called out from one of the many console banks.

"Abort laser firing sequence, trap that ship in the tractor beam and bring it into the main hanger. Send a scanning crew and stormtrooper squad there as well." Darth Vader commanded.

"Vader, what is the meaning of this?" Questioned Tarkin.

"That ship is a threat to the Empire and this battle station. It must be dealt with as such, Admiral." The Sith Lord replied, "Take the princess back to her cell."

"What is going on?" Demanded Leia, wanting to know what was going on. She got no answer and was marched back to her cell by a pair of clones. She was losing hope that anyone was coming to free her when she heard a gentle voice in her head,

'Be patient. I am coming. Soon you will be free. I love you my sister.'

**Luke**

'Be patient. I am coming. Soon you will be free. I love you my sister.' Luke smiled sadly as he broadcasted the short message to Leia after the Ventress took out the scanning crew.

"Come up and give us a hand with this will ya?" Han called down the ramp to the two stormtroopers.

When the clones entered the ship, out of sight of the other imperials, Luke sent one to sleep and choked the other trooper with the Force. He clenched his outstretched hand into a fist, crushing the soldiers windpipe.

"That was nasty." Han whispered, shuddering. Kenobi was looking at the young Force Warrior in a disapproving way which caused Ventress to glare at him venomously. Han got the dead stormtroopers armour and helmet on and all five of them crept up to the hanger control room

Luke woke up the sleeping trooper and made him signal to the control room that his com wasn't working. The door opened and an officer who was going to check the troopers com was shot by Han, dressed in the stormtroopers armour. He and Chewie killed all the imperials in the room while Luke made the trooper go to the armoury and choked the clone to death like he did with the other one.

After Han had cuffed the wookie, by Luke's instructions, but left the binders unlocked, they went to the detention block with the Dathomeir two hiding in the shadows while the Jedi went to shut off the tractor beam.

When Han confronted the officers in prison command, Luke and Ventress dropped down from the shadows in front of Chewie and Solo after they destroyed the cameras secretly from above.

Ventress ignited her twin blades as Luke pulled out Mauls original and ancient Jedi lightsabers and activated them. "Let's dance." He said coldly.

**Leia**

She woke to the sounds of battle in the corridor outside her cell. 'What in the nine levels of hell is going on?' Leia wondered.

**Luke**

Luke spun around, slitting the commanders throat, and the slaughter began.

He and Ventress cut down all the imperials in the room and deflected laser bullets back at the sentries, killing them. Luke ran down the corridor and stopped in front of the right cell.

He had found his sister.

**(AN: Love it? Hate it? Review it!)**


	5. The Lost Are Found

Luke used the Force to unlock the cell and walked in to see his sister sitting on the berth, like she was waiting for something.

"Come. There is little time. We must leave immediately." Luke beckoned to his sibling and made his way to the sounds of battle outside.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Leia asked following him. Luke paused, then said, "Your questions will be answered when we are off this space station."

Luke turned around and gave their mothers pistol to Leia. When she took it he added., "I need that back." Then he walked into the fight.

The others were holding off the stormtroopers when he exited the cell. Ventress was deflecting shots back at the clones but more kept coming, pouring out of the lifts.

"About time you got here, it's turning into a war zone here." Ventress commented without even looking at him. Luke joined the fight and ran toward the soldiers with the Night Sister following. The pair burst out of the smoke and laid into the enemy with lightsabers blazing.

Luke slashed the clone in front of him in two and started cutting up the canon fodder around. He decapitated two with one swing of the double bladed red sword and deflected three laser bolts at the same time while Ventress dismembered a pair of troopers arms then stabbed them both in the chest. The brother was massacring half a legion to protect his little sister that meant the universe to him.

Luke twirled Savage's lightsaber round and round, forming a circular shield of glowing crimson energy, constantly twisting to avoid laser bolts and cover all angles of defence until he was bored of toying with the imperial troops. He ran back down down to the corridor where Leia had dived down the garbage tunnel that she had blasted open. Luke smiled at his sisters ingenuity and creativity.

He was about to throw the saber-staff at the clones when he heard a scream that came from the cell next to him. He sent a message to Assajj across the Force. 'Cover me. I'm going to find out what that was'

She acknowledged his message with a sharp nod and Luke opened the cell. He was quite surprised at who he found.

Darth Maul was screaming, clutching his head. His cybernetic legs had been disabled crudely, the wire had been cut inside his legs. He was broken by years of torture, both mental and physical. Maul kept crying out "Nooooooo! Savage! I'll kill you for murdering my brother, Sidious! I swear!"

Luke felt sick. The Emperor had tortured this once great warrior for far too long. He rushed over and helped the broken Zabrack Nightbrother up.

"Maul. Come with me. Come and Mother Talzin can fix you, as she did before." Luke said, lifting the red and black horned cyborg in his arms. Maul looked at him with shattered eyes and nodded.

The human carrying the Nightbrother ran back out into the corridor and exited it through the shaft Leia had blasted open with Ventress in tow.

When he dropped out of the shute, Luke set Maul down against a pile of scrap while Ventress set about opening the doors. He handed the fallen Sith Lord his lightsaber. "Here. Take your weapon. Use it to defend yourself. I will carry you for there is not enough time to fix your legs." Luke said in a calm voice.

"Thank you. I shall defend you as you have me, child." Maul Opress spoke in a voice that was filled with pained determination.

The Night Sister called them over. Assajj had opened the doors to the disposal unit and everyone stumbled out, Luke carrying Maul.

They advanced through the corridors, back to the hanger where the Millennium Falcon was trapped by the tractor beam which, if the old fool had done his job, should be deactivated. When Solo ran after a fleeing stormtrooper, Maul muttered, "Deluded fool."

"You said it." Ventress agreed with the Zabrack as Han came running back screaming. The group ran too the hanger, Ventress and Maul deflecting shots at the legion of clones pursuing them.

When they reached the hanger they found Kenobi duelling with Darth Vader in one of the entraces to the place. The Force sensitives all had the same thought running through their heads when they witnessed the old Jedi let Vader kill him. 'You kriffing idiot.'

They all sensed a change in the Force when the black suited Sith saw Maul. A spark of recognition. It almost rippled the air as the party got aboard the Falcon and took off.

'Goodbye Vader' Leia thought as the ship entered hyper-space and raced out of the Alderan system.

Once the ship was out of the system Leia demanded her answers from Luke, who had just set Maul down.

"I am Luke Skywalker. I freed you because you are my sister and I would do anything for you." He said evenly. Goodness, his sister was stubborn!

Leia accepted this then asked for a full explanation. Starting with why they were separated and who decided to play God in their lives. By the time the explanation was complete they had nearly reached the rebel base. Luke carried Maul again and whenever some asked questions, Leia pulled rank with her position on the board of The Rebellion and shooed them away. The trip was short and in no time they were in the droid repair centre that shared the same area as the medical bay.

Luke then set about fixing Maul's legs. He had always been good with mechanics and technology so it wasn't too hard. He had to admit though, the Madalorians made good prosthetic limbs and had done a good job of restoring the former Sith's lower body.

Luke detached the artificial legs from Maul's body with the help of a medic droid. He then asked it to see if the upper half of his body had healed properly from the near fatal wound.

First he took of all the plating and put it to the side. Then he took out all the wiring and replaced it. The medic droid came over and told him, "The patients body has heal miraculously well considering his circumstances. The only thing required is to put him in a bacta-tank for a few hours to let the sever wound seal properly."

"No. When I am finished repairing his legs, reattach them but tie the systems into his nervous and muscle systems and the signals sent by his brain. to give him greater and faster mobility than he had before instead of only programming them to respond to the messages his mind sends to them."

The droid protested for a short while but gave in and Luke went back to repairs. After he had finished, legs where replaced but to the alterations Luke had ordered.

Leia came to fetch them when the briefing for the attack on the Death Star was about to begin. After the pilots had been filled in on the details of the attack plan they went to their ships. Everyone got into x-wings or y-wings except for Maul and Luke who got in the two seated fighter that had been added to Maul's original ship that was used by the Dathomirians.

"Ready young one?" Maul questioned as the fleet of fighters flew out to the designated attack zone.

"Like you even had to ask." Luke replied.

**(AN: Like its. Hate it? Review!)**


End file.
